Bryan Baker vs. Jeremy Horn
The fight was Jeremy Horn's Bellator debut. The Fight The first round began. They circled sizing each other up. Four thirty-five. Horn landed a great body kick there. Four fifteen. Horn missed an inside kick. Horn's standup is underrated according to Jimmy. A lot of head movement. Horn caught a leg kick, worked a single with four minutes. He finally got the foot sweep down to guard. He passed to half-guard. 'Make him work.' Three thirty-five. Horn passed to side control. Three fifteen. Horn wasn't ENTIRELY out of half-guard. Three minutes. Horn landed four right hammerfists and two right hands. Horn passed fully and kneed the body. Baker kneed from the bottom there. Two thirty-five. Horn stepped over. Baker turtled up. Baker stood, Horn pulled guard with a guillotine. Baker escaped. Two fifteen. Baker stood out. He kicked the leg. Two minutes. Two more kicks. Horn stood, saying something. One thirty-five. Baker was a bit flustered. Horn landed a leg kick there. Horn slipped a pair of jabs. One fifteen. Horn worked a double. Baker stuffed it. Horn kneed the thigh. One minute. Horn walks around at 225. Horn kneed the leg twice. Baker got a beautiful judo throw and Horn turtled up. Horn stood missing a knee and fell to his back. Thirty-five. Horn kicked the knee from the bottom. Horn turtled up in a scramble, stood to the clinch. Horn defended another throw. Horn dropped for something and Baker had the back with fifteen. Two rights in under and a knee to the body. The first round ended. 10-9 Horn. The second round began. This is Horn's 111th MMA fight. Horn landed a leg kick. Horn landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Baker blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Horn landed a leg kick. Baker replied. Baker had good head movement there himself. Baker stuffed a double. Horn defended a guillotine. He got a single. Three thirty. Baker kept him in guard. Three fifteen. Horn landed a left. Jimmy agrees with my score. Three minutes. Horn landed a left hand. Baker locked up a tight triangle there. One thirty-five. Horn was defending, he gave the ref a thumbs up. Two fifteen. Horn was not panicking. Baker was working the arm as well. Horn popped out. Two minutes. 'Posture!' Baker landed a massive right from the bottom haha. Massive. Baker stood to the clinch. One thirty-five. Baker stuffed a single/fireman's carry attempt. Baker sprawled out. He turned to take the back. One fifteen. Horn landed a right elbow backwards. One minute. Baker landed a right hammerfist. Baker kneed the body there. Thirty-five. Baker kneed the arm and again to the elbow. Fifteen as Horn landed an elbow backwards with that same elbow. Baker landed a right and Horn somersaulted out. Baker landed a blocked axe kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Baker. The third round began. Baker landed a leg kick. Baker landed a right hook. Four thirty-five. Horn landed a body kick and ate a leg kick. Horn landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Baker landed a left hook to the body there. Four minutes. Baker landed an inside kick. Horn landed a hard body kick. He landed a front kick there. Three thirty-five. Horn missed a spinning back fist. Horn missed an overhand right. He's opening up a bit. Three fifteen. Baker blocked a high kick. Horn landed a leg kick. Baker landed an inside kick and a left hook. Three minutes. Horn landed a right hand. Horn landed an inside kick. Horn kneed the body and ate a pair of right hands. Two thirty. Baker landed a right uppercut and Horn landed a right to the body. He landed a jab. 'Lef telbow!' Horn kneed the body as they clinched. Two fifteen. Two minutes left. Horn had the body lock. He kneed the thigh. Horn worked a single. Baker hit the switch and turtled him up. One thirty-five as he took the back. Horn stood to the standing back. Horn had great wrist control. Baker dragged him down. One fifteen as Horn regained guard. Horn locked up a triangle, Baker escaped quickly. one minute. Baker backed out. Horn landed a pair of kicks from the bottom there. Thirty-five. Horn stood.They exchanged. Baker landed a counter right hook and a partially blocked high kick and another there. Horn checked for a cut. Fifteen. Baker landed a counter right. He tried a double flying knee and the secodn landed. He landed a pair of partially blocked high kicks with the crowd oohing with each one. The third round ended. 10-9 Baker. 29-28 Baker. Jimmy agrees completely. 30-27, 29-28, 29-28 unanimously for Baker.